Typically, when high frequency pulsewidth-modulated (PWM) amplifiers such as those employed in audio amplifier circuits are reproducing low amplitude signals, the PWM amplifiers will radiate unwanted emissions such as electromagnetic interference (EMI) due to the high current, narrow period pulse waveforms associated when reproducing such signals. A need thus exists in the art for a switching amplifier which can provide for both reduced emissions by eliminating the need for a PWM amplifier to generate narrow pulse widths such as those associated with reproducing low amplitude audio signals, as well as provide for increased dynamic range.